forcejourneyfandomcom-20200214-history
Force Journey: Arcane
Force Journey: Arcane was created by Vader Gamer during December of 2011. The plot concerns an ancient Sith secret from 5,000 BBY, hidden by an unknown (non-canon) Sith general called Panacea. Hal Calder was created specifically to run the campaign. Hal led the group on a several missions, following clues left by an ancient Sith Holocron left by an ancient Sith general, General Panacea. The Holocron was decoded on Melceria and eventually led them to Panacea's Chalice. The last two sessions of Arcane were transcribed as follows: Panacea's Chalice was a large, empty, ancient ship in orbit of a massive, unnamed planet. There was no record of it on the navicomputer, almost as if it was erased from history. Its atmosphere was thick and cloudy, and the surface is green and rocky. There were no signals coming from the ship or the planet. Hal Calder, Jasmine, and Gavril were on the Chalice. Jin Odaya and Arbacca stayed behind on the Scalphunter. Hal and Jasmine pulled up the coordinates that were last punched in and presses enter, but don't realize that it was the autopilot function. The ship began to re-enter the atmosphere. But was a problem—the ship was too old. The ship broke up in-atmosphere, losing half of its hull and an engine after Jasmine and Hal turned them off and on again in a panic—the ship started to spiral, throwing Jasmine against the windows of the bridge. Somehow the group manages to hold on to each other. The windows cracked as they entered atmosphere and they were all sucked outside and hold on to the exterior guns while the ship went even lower. The only way to land it was in a lake, and the only way to redirect the ship was with supporting fire from Jin in the Scalphunter's concussion missiles. The scalphunter rescued the adventurers from the lake just before it begins to boil from the Chalice's massive engine. They found old ruins at the coordinates. Jin activated an old generator and used it to power an elevator down into the depths of a dormant volcano. The volcano was rigged to explode a new hole in the mountain, should it be triggered via a terminal. In a giant room connected to the magma sinkhole they found General Panacea—carbon frozen, and very much alive. He also had a small army of Sith droids and troopers frozen with him. He still had control over the Force despite being frozen, and tried to force the group into freeing him. He nearly killed Hal, but Jasmine was able to kill Panacea first, able to resist his mind control, thanks to her own willpower and Hal's sacrificial distraction. The group left the chamber to find an Imperial shuttle coming down from the sky. They race to the Scalphunter, dodging fire, and returned fire from the turrets. They blew up the shuttle with a concussion missile and then blow up the elevator shaft with their last two remaining concussion missiles, sealing the tomb of Panacea. They flew away in the Scalphunter, weary and victorious. Category:Campaigns